The New Kid, The Lonely One
by crissingirl123
Summary: There is a new kid transferring to McKinley and Blaine is very interested in this boy. Meanwhile the Warblers are looking for their co-captain who disappeared.


**A/N:** What's up everybody? Rock and roll!

Well hello!

This is one of those stories that come up in my mind at 3 am, and right now I think it's a beautiful idea, but when I reread it tomorrow I probably won't be as enthusiastic anymore…

**What is gonna happen?:** There is a new kid transferring to McKinley and Blaine is very interested in this boy. Meanwhile the Warblers are looking for their co-captain who disappeared.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

"Have you guys heard about the new kid?"

"They say he killed his French teacher because she wasn't interesting!"

"I heard that he sleeps in a coffin."

The whole day it was like this. Everywhere he walked he heard someone whisper about _the new kid_. He has heard the weirdest stories and ideas about him. Stories students make up about this new student without even knowing him.

"Did you know that the new kid…"

"Please, Sam. Not you too!" Blaine snapped at his friend. He'd just had enough.

"Wow… What makes you so pissed?" Sam asked worriedly as he leant against his locker next to Blaine.

"It's just… the whole day I've been walking around in this school hearing stories about the new kid being a vampire, a serial killer or even an alien and he didn't even start at this school yet. No one has even seen him!" Blaine knew that he was maybe a little bit overreacting when he felt his eyes starting to get wet, but he couldn't help himself. He's just so done with the students in this school. Everyone always has prejudices about everyone and everything.

"I'm sorry dude, I didn't know you were so serious about this" Sam said, turning around so he was in front of his best friend.

"It's fine, I'm fine. How do they even know these things?"

"One of the football players saw him when he came here to talk to the headmaster with his father. He overheard them saying something about having trouble at his old school and everyone is just making their own stories." Sam explained, but Blaine wasn't paying attention anymore when he saw the doors of McKinley high open slowly. After a few seconds the boy, the new kid, was in view and Blaine couldn't help but stare.

The new kid was definitely not some random boy. The boy was wearing black cloths, had black hair, even his lips were black and when he walked through the hallway Blaine would have sworn that he saw some black eyeliner under his eyes. The only white thing was his skin.

The boy probably noticed Blaine staring, because he turned around and looked Blaine deep into his eyes. And for a minute Blaine saw fear in the other boy's eyes, but those eyes were soon covered with sunglasses.

"He's weird" Sam said. Blaine turned around to found Sam doing the exact same thing as him, staring at the boy.

Maybe he wasn't like any of us, but that doesn't make him weird. It makes him different and Blaine kind of likes it. Blaine can't help but hope that he at least has one class with the other boy today.

"Aren't we all?" Blaine answered as he grabbed his back and walked away.

* * *

Blaine wasn't lucky at all. He hasn't seen the other boy at all that day. He did hear something about his name being Liam. And that he's indeed an alien and that he's going to kill us all when we talk to him. Blaine just can't believe that there are any people in this world who actually think and come up with that.

"Blaine! Hello! Are you there?"

"Oh… year I'm sorry." Blaine said politely. He really should stop daydreaming this much, but his thoughts were way more interesting as what was happing in Glee club right now. They'd just lost Regionals, there is not much they can do.

"We were just wondering if we could practice at your place next week. It's going to snow and not that we mind some snow, but we actually really need to practice for that performance." Blaine couldn't help but be confused at Finn's words. Performance? Which performance? He'll ask Sam about that after practice.

"Uhm… sure! I should ask my dad though, but he'll probably be fine with it." Blaine knows that he will be okay with it. His father always tells him that he can bring as many friends whenever he wants, at least if they leave before 11 pm.

"Are you okay? I heard that Kurt started dating this guy, what was his name again?" Tina was a sweet girl, but Blaine really didn't want to talk about Kurt.

"Adam, and I'm fine. Seriously, we should practice." Blaine said, hoping to end this conversation right here and now.

"Uhm… Blaine? Practice is over… Everyone except for the three of us already left." Blaine looked surprised at Finn. Did they really already spent an hour outside in the cold? And when did everyone leave again?

"Oh… okay, I guess I should go then."

"Yeah… You're sure you're okay?" Tina asked as she gently placed her hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine just nodded as he left the schoolyard and sat down into his car. He really should pay some more attention the next time.

* * *

Shit! Did he recognize me? What if he did? I should have just put my glasses on the minute I walked inside that school! Why am I so stupid?

You just need to stay calm, maybe he didn't.

But he can't stay calm when he isn't calm at all.

Sebastian couldn't sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short… and I'm not sure if I'm going to continue… I know it will be a weird one-shot, but… nothing…

Review if you can and want and give a shit!

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
